


Elounor One Shot

by ShippingBravery



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Crack, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-05
Updated: 2014-01-05
Packaged: 2018-01-07 14:59:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1121233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShippingBravery/pseuds/ShippingBravery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Wow El, you look so fucking hot," said Louis, his hand racing up the gap between her  thighs. They kissed roughly, only stopping at an abrupt halt when they heard the smashing of glass. Harry had smashed through the window, holding a snickers bar out to Louis. "What's this for?" Louis pondered. </p><p>"Just eat it, you're straight when you're hungry.<br/>-<br/>Otherwise known as a joke my friend convinced me to write while I was having some serious block.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Elounor One Shot

"Wow El, you look so fucking hot," said Louis, his hand racing up the gap between her thighs. They kissed roughly, only stopping at an abrupt halt when they heard the smashing of glass. Harry had smashed through the window, holding a snickers bar out to Louis. "What's this for?" Louis pondered. 

"Just eat it, you're straight when you're hungry."

Louis ripped open the wrapper and took a bite of the snickers bar. Something changed within him then. "Hazza" he moaned and fell into harry's arms, kissing him roughly. Harry pulled at Louis' pants until they slipped around his ankles. Louis attempted to wrestle off Harry's too, but before he could Harry got down on his knees and took Louis in his mouth. He bobbed his head up and down running his tongue over the head of Louis' cock. Louis moans as he fists Harry's curls in his hands. When Louis was close to coming Harry stood up and they backed up to the couch. Harry kicks his pants off and Louis grinds his hips into Harry's. By now they are both hard and Louis flips Harry over. He reaches into a drawer on the coffee table and pulls out the lube. He rubs lube on his fingers and sticks them into harry's ass. When harry has adjusted Louis pulls his finger's out and positions his shaft at harry's entrance. "Ready Haz?" Louis breaths heavily. 'Yes Louis, JUST FUCK ME!" needing no more consent Louis thrusts into harry's ass as moans escapes both their lips. Kissing Harry, Louis reaches to the front of Harry and starts moving his hand up and down Harry's shaft in time with his thrusts. "Lou- Louis i'm, i'm gonna come!" Harry yells, and with this they come together, Louis easing out of harry. "Tomorrow I give blow jobs" Louis mumbles before falling asleep in eachother's arms.

As Eleanor was still in the room she had pulled out her iphone and recorded this whole event. She soon tweets it tagged with #Larryisfree and #sorryforlying. Many fans are upset and leave the fandom. But true fans stay. Not only larry shippers. But true fans. Larry is finally out of the closet.


End file.
